


Cry Me a River (5 Months)

by The_Cecilia_Egg



Series: Paternal Instincts (How to Raise Your Halfling Boys and Navigate Other Disasters) [5]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Villainous (Cartoon), bendy and boris in the inky mystery - Fandom
Genre: Child snatching, F/M, Hat being Hat, Is This a Songfic?, Learning About Younglings, Links, Looking for a Job, Parenthood, Singing, Takes place after Inky Mystery, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cecilia_Egg/pseuds/The_Cecilia_Egg
Summary: Alice is on the hunt for a job, until one offer comes to her. She not thrilled but work is work.
Relationships: Alice Angel/Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)
Series: Paternal Instincts (How to Raise Your Halfling Boys and Navigate Other Disasters) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863781
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Cry Me a River (5 Months)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> This takes place after [ThisAnimatedPhantom's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom) and [Mercowe's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe) [Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146/chapters/23768241), an amazing fanfic, which I highly recommend.
> 
> Without further ado...

Finding a job Alice could bring Dante with her was proving...impossible.

Her old job wouldn’t take her back with a ‘crying nuisance’. Danny didn’t cry hardly ever. It honestly freaked her out a little bit. She tried a few shops but they weren’t keen on ‘demon spawn’ in their establishments. Well, they could rightly cuss off for all she cared!

Who needed their crummy job anyways! ...She did. She needed their crummy jobs. Regardless, Alice pressed on. Holly had offered her a job at the shop but customers kept giving her and her son odd looks. Eventually less people were coming in, so Alice decided it was time to move on. No need to bring anyone else down with her misfortune. 

Her attention shifted as the baby shifted in his carrier, moving his little hands back and forth. Alice looked down at him and Dante stared at her with his big dark doe eyes. He must've want something. She gently set the carrier down, kneeling next to him with a cheerful smile.

“What is it baby?” He simply blinked. “You hungry?” Blink. “Thirsty?” Blink. Alice sighed, picking the carrier back up. Maybe he just wanted some attention, since he stopped fidgeting. She didn’t recall any of her younger siblings being so quiet. Maybe he was just extra calm? Yeah, that had to be it. Going easy on his Mama. She chuckled at the thought, moving on.

If only she could find some work.

-

She found some work...or rather some work found her.

Bendy wasn’t happy about it but the pay wasn’t something either of them could refuse. Hat needed a singer during the day, since his unexpectedly quit. Alice could stay backstage with Dante between performances, 5.0.5 could watch him while she sang, and he’d provide them both lunch on days she worked. All she had to do was get there.

It was a generous offer. No, _beyond_ generous. Only problem was Hat wasn’t ‘generous’ in any sense of the word. He was either up to something or painfully desperate for a singer. She didn’t have any contacts at the casino anymore besides Demencia...like she’d tell her anything worthwhile. The pay was good...and she’d have good child care. Not to mention not having to pack food...

Alice sighed, caving in and saying she’d give it a trial run. She wasn’t going to sing anything inappropriate, wear anything too scandalous, and certainly not dealing with audience members. She was married and had a child, she didn’t have time for that. To her surprise, every demand was immediately met and she was to show up early in the morning. When she hung up the phone, she looked to Bendy who was attempting to feed Dante.

“I go in tomorrow.” She announced and Bendy sighed, his shoulders falling. Dante calmly, maintaining eye contact with Alice, pushed his plate to the floor. Baby food splattering across the tile and plate clattering below. Both parents deeply groaned. Why was this so hard? “I got it.” She waved her hand, grabbing a rag off the counter.

“I really don’t like the idea of you working for him.” Bendy grumbled, trying to stare down Dante. “Now why would you throw a perfectly good plate of food on the floor?” He interrogated sternly. Dante responded by sticking out his tongue. “You're lucky you're so cute or I’d be pissed.” He huffed at the infant, who reached for his face. Alice snorted, picking up the fallen plate, wiping up the food off the floor.

“I know you don’t like it, I don’t either.” Bendy was trying to stay looking mad but Dante kept putting his tiny hands over his eyes. Bendy would gently push them back, only for them to return. He was trying so hard, bless him, to not laugh. “ _But_ he’s paying me well and there is literally no one else right now. Not unless we get Dante to a daycare-”

“Which we can’t afford.” Bendy finished in defeat. “I know, I know.” He rubbed his temples. “I just… Be careful, okay? I don’t trust Hat, at all.”

“Feeling’s mutual.” She hummed, plopping down next to him. The both stared tiredly back at the silent child. Who had long given up trying to shut Bendy’s eyes. Instead opting to tap the top of his highchair softly. “Do you have any idea what he wants?”

“No food. No milk. I bathed and changed him when I got home. Tried pacifier and Finn, nothing.” He listed off flatly. “I have no earthly idea what he wants.” The two kept looking, praying for some answer. Finally, Dante let out a tiny yawn, his head falling ever so slightly. “Sleepy.” Bendy yawned. “Guess it’s time to head to bed then.” Alice ruffled his fur between his horns with a tired smile.

“I guess so.” Bendy picked up Dante, who yawned again, snuggling into his shoulder. “You head on up, I’ll clean up.”

“Thanks Al.” He yawned too, heading up the stairs. She hummed softly, wiping off the highchair and slipping it back in the corner. A quick scrub of the dishes and she headed up. Alice chuckled fondly when she got upstairs to see Bendy out on the bed, and Dante curled up asleep in his arms.

She quietly got ready for bed, setting her alarm and curling up on the other side of her boys. A peck on the cheek for both of them before cuddling in. Dante turned to her, eyes droopy.

“Night sweetie.” She hummed, ruffling his dark wisps. He yawned and fell back asleep. A few songs would be worth this and so much more. It’d be fine.

It’d all be alright.

-

Alice arrived bright and early to the casino, Dante in tow half-asleep. He wasn't happy about getting up so early but calmed down after a mashed banana. Little miracle of fruit, portable too. Bendy dropped her off before heading to work, wishing her luck and kissing them both goodbye.

“You know if things aren't going well...you can call me at the shop ad I’ll come running.” Bendy leaned out their old trucks window. Alice chuckled, hoisting up Dante’s carrier.

“I know.” Bendy opened his mouth “ _And_ I remember the number.” He closed it. “It will be fine. If things don’t go well, I’ll go back to looking. Just a trial run, Bends.” He nodded numbly. “Now hurry up, or you’ll be late.” She teased and he flushed slightly.

“R-Right! Love you!” He quickly changed gear, driving off. “See you tonight!” He shouted rolling up the window. “Knock ‘em dead!”

“I will! Love you too!” She called after him as he sped off. Boys weren’t going to be happy he was late. If she could just make enough for a bus pass, then Bendy could save gas. Not have to drive so far or out of the way. Provided this worked out and she did it going forward.

Taking a deep breath, she walked in the casino. Alice glanced down to Dante. “Ready for our first day?” He yawned, raising up his little arms and curling back up with Finn. She cooed, looking back up and flinching at the dark figure before her. She hadn’t even noticed.

“Greetings Alice.” Hat smirked down at her. “Excited?” Alice puffed out her chest, steeling herself.

“I’m ready for singing, if that’s what you’re asking.” She stared up at him pointedly, watching the older demon’s gaze move to her son. Alice felt her grip on the carrier tighten, until Hat dropped his fanged grin. That was...odd to say the list.

“I take it, this is the little one.” He mused, leaning over Dante. Alice wasn’t sure if she should bolt or stay. She didn’t know the first thing about how demons treated children, much less newborns… Oh stars! What if he was going to eat him!? Bendy did say demons ate one another… This was a mistake, completely and utterly. She shouldn't have come. She should call Bendy right now. No! He wouldn’t be at the shop yet… Holly? Yes! She could call Holly! She needed to get away and-

“He looks incredibly healthy.” Hat leaned back, expression eerily blank. “Congratulations.” Alice felt like the gears stopped turning. What? Did he... _Did he just congratulate her!?_ Maybe she was dreaming, but she’d never dream of _Hat._ Ick. Maybe her worst nightmares but never a dream! Alice pinched herself just to check. Nope. Still hurt.

“Now, I suppose you’ll want a measure of privacy between shifts.” He pivoted on his heel walking away, not bothering to motion for her to follow. “Demencia made you up a small dressing room, 5.0.5 put in a small crib for the child should you need it. A few dresses are in there for you to pick from, along with costume jewelry. You are expected to leave _all_ of them here, though I doubt you’d take them.” He chuckled to himself and Alice just felt lost.

Hat...Lord Black Hat, a demon many feared and even the Upper had trouble with...was being _nice_ to her. Or she guessed it was ‘nice’. Maybe the demon equivalent? That sounded about right. Still curt as ever but a private room would be nice. She didn’t want Dante around any of the casino goers. Smoking and drinking? No thank you.

“Flug put a line up of songs for you to choose from. Tell the band what you’ll be doing and they’ll sort the rest out themselves. Sing, don’t banish my guests, and we’ll get along well enough.” He curtly showed her to a small room backstage. “Here we are.” Alice fumbled with her carrier, reaching for the door. Hat opened it for her, looking irritated.

“Thank you.” He scowled. “For the job opportunity.” She quickly added. He may not accept it for the door, but maybe he would for the job. She needed one and would be up a creek without the chance.

“You sing well enough.” He fixed his suit, walking away. “You’re on in thirty minutes, I expect you to be prepared. 5.0.5 will be down in twenty.” With that, the demon was gone. Alice looked down to Dante, who was still sleeping soundly. She gently ran her hand over his head, walking in.

She took a look around the dim lit room. A small vanity with a jewelry box on the right corner. A rack of some nice dresses with cover ups and shrugs. A little sitting area behind it with the crib across from it. It was oddly cozy, even a little chandelier hanging from the center.

Alice stepped in, closing the door behind her. She set her sleeping boy to the left of the vanity, looking through the dresses. She found a nice [red one](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fm.media-amazon.com%2Fimages%2FI%2F61ioA3AKrrL._SR500%2C500_.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.amazon.com%2Fslp%2F1940s-dresses%2Fd6eje87hw4nb9vv&tbnid=qvsBb2nkC-LIkM&vet=12ahUKEwiEmIW5z5PrAhWtV98KHTN5DzEQMygCegUIARCsAQ..i&docid=xApvUJV4LhoROM&w=500&h=500&q=1940s%20singers%20dresses&client=firefox-b-1-d&ved=2ahUKEwiEmIW5z5PrAhWtV98KHTN5DzEQMygCegUIARCsAQ), stopping at her knees with a bow at the top. Some pearls to accent it, and her own black heels would match fine. Classy and chic. She sat at the vanity flipping through songs.

A fair amount of them were a little too much for Alice’s taste but she found a few she wouldn’t mind. Hat would probably want a love song at least once, most casino and club owners did. A shame Bendy wouldn’t be around to hear her. She leaned over to look at her other love, smiling fondly. Maybe Dante would hear her. Unlikely but possible.

With a quick peck to her baby boy’s cheek, she smoothed out her dress and shut the door behind her. She looked around, spying 5.0.5 heading over. She waved to the bear and he perked up. He gave her a literal bear hug, almost messing up her hair and outfit but he let her go.

“Nice to see you too.” She giggled behind her hand. “I was told you were going to watch Dante for me?” He nodded, doing a mock salute and heading back to her dressing room. Alice fixed her dress again and headed out to the stage. 

She waited carefully behind the curtains until she was announced and stepped onstage. She waved to the audience and waited for the band. They struck up a light melody as she swayed slightly to it. She forgot how much fun this was! She smiled widely as the cue for lyrics arrived.

Alice closed her eyes and began to [sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gAIIKuSI2Z0). A few hecklers as always but it didn’t bother her like it usually did. She just loved getting to sing and move to the music. Just for a few minutes, no worries, no bills, no Hat, just a soft melody she joined in with.

She had to admit she was a little sad when the song came to an end. She and the band taking their bows, onlookers clapping, a few whistling. She could help but smile from ear to ear. She could feel roses blooming on her cheeks. Had she really missed performing this much?

Her merry melody was cut short when Alice heard a loud crash followed by guttural snarling across the casino. It echoed and sounded _horrible_. Flight or fight was kicking in and she wasn’t sticking around to find out what was making the building shaking noise. She didn’t care what it was, she was getting her baby and getting out of there! The fallen angel bolted back stage, practically ripping the door off its hinges. She moved over to where Dante’s carrier should be and froze.

It was gone.

Her baby boy and his carrier were gone, as was his babysitter. Alice was torn between panicking, getting angry, or crying. So she decided on all three, at once. She knew this was a horrible idea! But _noooo!_ She needed the money, and everything looked so good. Why not just take it at face value? Now her son was _gone!_

Distraught, the young mother ran out, on the hunt. Who took her son? Where was he? Was he hurt? Her pace slowed for a moment. Did Flug take him? 5.0.5? He did see Dante last… Stars! _Demencia!?_ She didn’t know! As sure as the sun spun, she didn’t know! The guttural raspy noises were sounding more and more like a voice, the closer she got to them. A winter chill in the air as she got closer to it. Maybe it took her son?

Alice followed the cold to find a hulking creature leaning over a cowering slip of a man. She could feel the terror radiating off the man, she didn’t need to feel the painfully obvious rage pouring off the creature. No, _demon._ She promised Hat no banishing but this one looked borderline beastly…

She was considering her word over her duty when she spied something in one of the monster’s excess limbs. Dante’s carrier, with him still in it. Alice felt her heart drop, leaving all caution to the wind and leapt forward.

“Danny!” She cried out, pushing past onlookers to get to her son. Forget her word, that monster took her son! As soon as she got close enough to use a banishing spell, the demon handed Dante right to her. No fighting, no bloodshed. Just gave him back. Didn’t even bother looking at her. She was so happy he was alright, she didn’t care. Dante however, was upset, crying and making a series of odd whistling noise.

“It’s okay baby, Mommy’s here.” Alice soothed, wiping away his tears. Dante was incredibly upset, sobbing with whistling noise. Every whistle had the demon in front of her on edge. Alice looked around her to see people looking. She gently hummed to Dante, rocking him back and forth until he stopped crying.

Dante sniffled, pawing at her pearls. Alice leaned down to let him pull on them. She looked up at the monstrous demon, settle down into an all too familiar dark suited figure. The ever present scowl twisting up into a mockery of a smile.

“I trust you won’t be taking any more children from my workers in the future, will you?” Hat purred with all the tenderness of an alligator. The cowering man sputtered out something that could be mistaken for words. “Excellent.” Hat snapped his fingers and Demencia crawled over. “Demencia, escort this gentleman out of my casino, will you? See to it he doesn’t come back.”

The woman cackled madly with glee, grabbing the man and slinking out. Hat turned back to the crowd, arching a brow. The casino goers quickly went back to their games or literally anything else. Alice stumbled to her feet, holding Dante closely while he chewed happily on her borrowed pearls. Hat looked at her and she stared back at him. Did she thank him or-?

“Your next shows in an hour.” And with that the lord walked off. Alice wasn’t quite sure what to do. Dante was safe, so was she. She’d finish the day and have a talk with Bendy about it. See what he thought about all of it. Walking backstage, she found 5.0.5 fretting over her and Dante, who she calmed down.

It brought another thought to the young mother. She _could_ ask Hat why he was acting so strange earlier. She’d never seen any demon act like that before. Maybe it was because he was threatened in his territory...somehow? A display of weakness? How did he find Dante before her?

Alice was drowning in questions and curiosity, feeling a little Holly-ish. She sighed, getting ready for her next show. Reading over the lyrics, glancing at her son still in her arms. Still chewing contently on her borrowed necklace. She managed to pry the beads out of the infants grip, wiping them off.

“You alright Danny?” He stared up at her, tilting his head to the side. Almost as if he were asking ‘who, me’? She chuckled to herself holding him close until 5.0.5 tapped her on her shoulder nervously. “Already?” The bear nodded, flower flopping around. She looked at her sheet music, then back to the bear.

“Could you… Could you maybe hold Dante backstage, so I can see him?” 5.0.5 bobbed his head, carefully picking up his carrier and holding it up to Alice. She gently placed her son back in the carrier. He reached for her until she tucked him in with Finn, kissing him on his forehead.

She sashayed back onto stage, clearing her throat for the next song. She [sang softly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JVj2zqmwpns), glancing back to 5.0.5 and Dante, the bear smiling dopey at her, waving. Dante had his dark doe eyes glued on her. Alice felt her cheeks darken, turning back to the audience. He looked at her like a moth would a flame.

Like Bendy did when she made a terrible pun, or when she got home from the soup kitchen.

Alice fondly finished her song. Giving a grand bow once the band closed, as the audience clapped. A few people whistled. She walked backstage, taking Dante from the bear again smiling up at the creature.

“Thank you.” Alice whispered. 5.0.5 let out an odd purr, waddling off. She giggled, carrying Dante back into her dressing room. She set him down at the table, sitting in front of him. Alice stared at him lovingly, leaning on her elbows resting her face in her hands. “Did you like Mommy’s singing?” Dante made a cooing noise, reaching up at her. She frowned slightly. What did the noises mean? Was it why he wasn’t babbling like a normal baby would?

“He’s developing very well. I’m impressed.” Alice flinched and spun around, almost falling out of her chair. Hat was standing in the corner by the vanity, arching a brow at her. “Did I startle you?”

“No.” Alice lied expertly. Hat rolled his eyes, walking over with his hands clasped behind his back. He looked carefully over Dante who made a chirping noise. Hat just watched him, his gaze slowly sliding to her. “What’s he saying?” He smirked. “Danny is talking, right?”

“For a youngling? Yes.” Alice stared at the older demon who walked over to the vanity, fixing his tie. He stopped, looking over his shoulder at her. “You can’t understand him.” She shook her head. “Can Bendy?” 

“I don’t know..?” She rubbed her arm awkwardly. The demon lord groaned, proceeding to pinch his brow.

“I should have expected this, yet here we are.” He snapped his fingers. “Sit, we’re going to have a talk. Your halfling is acting like a youngling, so you need to know how to understand him.” Alice pulled her chair out and sat, resting her hands in her lap. She was curious, maybe get some answers.

“Okay. How do I understand him.”

“You won’t.” Hat replied simply. “But Bendy will. I doubt he’ll come to me, so you can pass this along or listen out. I do trust you can hear?” She strained a smile, nodding stiffly. She needed the information, so best to play nice for now. “Younglings communicate with their parents via noises before they can speak. Younglings typically do not speak until capable of forming complete sentences, as to not be perceived as a weaker link.”

“So…” Alice looked back to Dante “Danny might not talk for a while.”

“Years, most likely.” Hat confirmed. “He seems to take after his demonic heritage a little more, or at least thus far. You can never fully tell with halflings typically until they reach maturity.”

“So, how do we understand him!?” Alice was beginning to feel at her wits end. This morning, now this bomb of information and it was only noon! “If he’s silent for years how do we know what’s wrong?” 

“As I said before, younglings communicate via a series of noises. They cry, laugh, growl, or hiss like other children.” Alice frowned. Normal children didn’t hiss or growl, at least not in the Upper. “Chirping can mean many things. At this age, typically a sigh of recognition. They recognize the figure receiving it as stronger or as a protector.”

“He chirped at you.” Alice folded her arms fighting the urge to glare. “Why?” Hat almost looked offended.

“I protected him from that child stealing surface scum.” The demon looked rather perplexed. “I simply answered his calls of distress.” Now Alice felt perplexed. “Whistling.” He elaborated. “When in trouble or danger, younglings will whistle to call a parent or adult for help. Were Bendy here, his paternal instincts would take over and he would do anything to ensure his young's survival. _Anything._ Keep that in mind in public.” Hat tacked on.

“Whistling means in danger. Chirping means recognition in a positive light.” She paused, recalling just before Hat spoke up when she walked in. “What does cooing mean?”

“Cooing is typically reserved for parents or close family members.” Hat looked up at the chandelier, pointedly not looking at her. “It’s a sign of affection, love, endearment, whatever you wish to call it.” He waved his hand dismissively. Alice smiled warmly to Dante. _Aww..._ he was saying he loved her. How sweet! Hat coughed, getting her attention back.

“Other sounds can signify other things, some more obvious than others. Crying, obviously upset or distraught. Growling, angry. Hissing, angry or as a warning. Laughing, happy. We’ve gone over cooing, whistling, chirping, but other noises you won’t be able to pick up. It’s instinctual to demons. Whether he’s hungry or feeling sick. Bendy _should_ be able to but with his history I simply don’t know.”

Alice felt her heart grow heavy. So, she couldn’t understand her son...because she was an angel. Not a demon. She already couldn’t pick up his emotions unless obviously displayed, due to his demonic heritage. She didn’t know what Danny wanted half the time, neither did Bendy. The only upside, though she still felt upset, one of them _could_ understand him. Potentially.

“Pay attention to your husband, he most likely reacts to these without a second thought.” Hat mumbled disinterested. “Paternal instincts are very strong in demons, whether he realizes it or not. In many cases our bodies react on their own, especially in cases of danger.” Alice swallowed thickly.

If Hat was bringing up the danger aspect twice, then she _really_ needed to watch out for that. The demon lord stood up, brushing himself off. “Lunch is at one for employees, your next show is at two. Your shift ends at six. If that is all, I will be on my way.” He curtly walked up to the door.

“Thank you...for saving him.” Hat arched a brow at her again. “For getting Dante back.” She half expected the demon to sneer or scowl, but he didn’t.

“It was common sense.” That...wasn’t the reaction she was expecting at all. “My former fledgling managed despite all odds to survive, marry, and have offspring. With as limited as my race is, why would I let such potential die? Not only is it neglectful as a mentor, it is wasteful as a lord.” His eyes narrowed almost to slivers. 

“I am _very_ good at my job, Alice. So many of my kind are raised without parents, lost to the suffering below. This leaves the community to raise younglings without them, which is...unfortunate.” Alice glanced over to Dante, who seemed blissfully unaware of their conversation. What would happen if she and Bendy weren’t around? Or if he were in hell? It made her stomach twist painfully. “Yet, your son has both of his parents. He lives on the surface, child to a well renowned high demon and an archangel. Your son has potential, quite a bit and will go very far in life if given the chance. Take care of him.”

With that, Hat left. Alice sat in silence for some time before looking back to her son. Resting her head in her hands. Dante reached out to her, flexing his tiny fingers until she leaned in to his grip. He started cooing again once he could touch her cheek. She chuckled softly, wiping away a forming tear. Today...Today was a lot but he was safe and that’s what mattered.

“I guess we have a lot to tell Daddy about, huh?”

-

Alice performed one more song before Bendy picked her up. Her heart was feeling heavy and made it a request. The band was happy to accommodate her and get ready for the show. She put back on her plain black dress. Her favorite one, no frills and no fuss. She stepped up to the microphone and cleared her throat, announcing the last song for the night.

"[Cry me a river](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Gn9A-kdsRo)."


End file.
